A joystick device (a joystick type input device) is conventionally known in the art, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-207553, according to which a signal corresponding to an operating direction (an upward direction, a downward direction, a left-hand direction, a right-hand direction) and an operating amount of a joystick is outputted. In addition, a push detecting signal is outputted from the joystick device, when a pushing force is applied to the joystick in its axial direction.
According to the above joystick type input device, the joystick is operated in the respective directions (up-and-down direction, and left-and-right direction), and a forward end of the joystick is pushed by a thumb in the axial direction of the joystick, so that a decision of operation is done. According to such joystick device, however, it is required for an operator to correctly push the joystick in a direction of a supporting axis. Otherwise, the joystick may be inclined and a displacement may occur, resulting in a malfunction.
The above joystick type input device, in which the forward end of the joystick is pushed by the thumb, may be suitable for game machines. Such input device, however, is not adequate to be applied to an input device for a vehicle.
Since the input device for the vehicle is generally located at a center console of the vehicle, it is not adequate to push the forward end of the joystick by the thumb. Such an input device is desirable for the vehicle, which an operator may operate by his one hand not only to decide direction and but also to carry out a decision operation.
In the case that the input device is located at the center console of a vehicle, in particular of a right-handle vehicle, it is necessary for a vehicle driver to operate such input device with his left hand. And thereby, it is further undesirable in view of operationality, for the driver, to change the direction of the joystick and to push the forward end of the joystick.